<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gift by Paintergirlcm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209276">Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintergirlcm/pseuds/Paintergirlcm'>Paintergirlcm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DadSchlatt [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dadschlatt - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Another title is jschlatt panics with a baby, DadSchlatt, Dumbass is left with a baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintergirlcm/pseuds/Paintergirlcm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p> This story starts with Schlatt getting a surprise gift that he never wanted. Children were not an option with him starting a scam shop, but life likes laughing in the face of her plaything's plans. <br/>A Dark figure stood outside Schlatts front door holding a sleeping baby boy. They gently placed a kiss on his head, setting him down in a basket soft chubby flesh with curly blonde hair contrasting to the red blanket and white envelope setting in his lap. Soft sweet words and melodies kept the child's mind at ease as the figure rang the doorbell scurrying away from the seen of the crime leaving soft coos and cries on the doorstep of Schlatts house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DadSchlatt [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is inspired by the Dadschlatt Au on tumblr.com by @dadschlatt-tommyau (aka @Gheysnakelady seriously check her out they're so fucking cool!!!!!)<br/>i figured id do my own spin on what Tommy's origins with schlatt are and i thought this fit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Children were not an option for schlatt, but life likes laughing in the face of her plaything's plans. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A Dark figure stood outside Schlatts front door holding a sleeping baby boy. They gently placed a kiss on his head, setting him down in a basket of soft chubby flesh with curly blonde hair contrasting to the red blanket and white envelope setting in his lap. Soft sweet words and melodies kept the child's mind at ease as the figure rang the doorbell scurrying away from the scene of the crime leaving soft coos and cries on the doorstep of Schlatts house. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Who the fuck could be up at 12 o’clock in the fucking night? Ughh if it Connor or ty I swear I’m going to skin their asses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t see shit in this fucking pitch-black house!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hallway should be around here somewhere, oh great here it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck! the peephole is too tall, all I can see is the street which of course is empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably just the neighborhood kids playing a prank but I was supposed to get a package today with a schlattcoin in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door squeaked slightly open summers lingering warmth invading the perfectly cool house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the porch looked empty at least-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small child sat in a basket slept soundly under the porch light golden fizz crowning him like a halo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did someone just fucking leave a baby on my doorstep? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glanced down the still vacant block, nothing had changed. No slow cars or anything, just a baby in a basket with a letter sitting on my fucking front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What do I do? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could just walk away from this definitely is not my problem in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God damnit I can't just leave a baby on my doorstep-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>fuck!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>fuck Shit ass just FUCK! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO WITH THIS?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey um did someone leave their baby on my porch?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>fuck. welp I just take him in and then drop him off at the orphanage in the morning</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>yeah they'll be able to take care of him, he'll be in good care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>yeah, then this whole weird dream can be over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>okay, kid let's get you inside whoever left you on my doorstep must be really upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ugh, fuck, it's too fucking dark in here to see anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where was the floor lamp again?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fucking! where is the stupid twisty thing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ah there!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the lamp flickered to life illuminating the dim living room, soft black second-hand couches with mismatched coffee tables, and a flat-screen TV. Half of the stains on the couch had been made by Connor at this point, and Ty always insisted on using a cozy on the coffee tables to not leave a watermark despite the countless others already there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>okay um, he'll just sleep in the basket tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>wait aren't babies supposed to sleep a certain way?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe I should let him sleep in the bed with me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>fuck what if I accidentally move and sleep on him though-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>yeah, let's just keep him in the basket what's the worst that can happen-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll just sit on the couch and yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll just sit here and make sure he's' okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then in the morning we can drop him off and find his mom and dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>yeah,, just um sit here and make sure he's okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh fuck- the letter</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>how the hell did I forget- and why the hell haven't I read it yet it literally had my name on it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,,,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I'm sorry to drop him off on your front door but I can no longer support him'. 'He is your son'. 'His name is Tommy after my grandfather Thomas'. 'please take good care of him'.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>that bitch-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>she just- after having the kid can't even go and support him!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean I would have-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I would have fucking helped out if I knew!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How haven't I heard anything about this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>fucking hell, I have a kid- I'm a dad now I guess? how the fuck-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't know the first fucking thing to being a dad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>wait fuck am I ready to be a dad?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>would I even make a good dad- I run a fucking scam business</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>how am i-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Small sounds came next to me, the small wiggling infant was stretching himself out kicking the blanket away. His bright blue eyes glanced at the world around him before falling shut again. I don't know why, but everything in me just swole with pride looking at his stupid ravioli sized fist and beautiful blue eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can't drop him off at the orphanage tomorrow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>fuck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can't just leave him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I um </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess I am a dad now? fuck I'm not prepared at all for this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small tight squeal erupted next to me as Tommy wiggled upset by something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"fuck um- wait- shit no-no"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>fuck I don't want to hurt him-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"shh shh it's okay little guy I got you it's okay"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>his soft body fit in my arms as I gently cradled him, rocking him back and forth as he softly fell back into a deep sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay yeah, yeah I um.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll be a good dad for you toms.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>A tale like any other filled the room: big happy balloons and birthday cake sitting on a table with a now 8-year-old Tommy sitting across from Jschlatt. The candles had long since lost their wish powers and gifts already opened and played with. Connor and Ty were sipping on their drinks listening to the story of how we got here with frosting-covered silverware and a now 9-year-old boy casually adding their comments on how Jschlatt didn't even know how to change a diaper before ty stepped in. Jschlatt had just finished his story of the now happiest day of his life.</p>
<p>"-and that Toms is the story of how I became your dad"<br/>Tommy looked amazed and confused, his brows furrowed in thought.<br/>god, he looks so much like me when he does that.<br/>his horns should start sprouting soon too if I am correct.<br/>"So I was your gift," he finally responded, "like from the Easter bunny?"<br/>Conor snickered, remembering the panicked phone call he got that night at 1 am with Tommy crying in the background while I pleaded for him to come over and help. It was far from a gift at the time, more like being shoved into a car going 40 miles an hour with no clue what to do.<br/>But I gotta bite. I would never trade it for anything in the world ever.<br/>"Yeah, and to this day it's the best thing he ever got me way better than chocolate in my humble opinion"<br/>yeah, the best gift I could have ever been given.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed the fic! I probably will still write more but might now i do enjoy writting but sometimes i can just move on from ideas but this au is so sweet and honestly is so cute to see play out. <br/>For now though these are all just one shots compiled under this title.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>